1:: Hair Matters
by MikanXNatsumefan101
Summary: Keep it that way. Your hair looks better like this." Natsume's still not joining the gang in their fun activities as usual even when it's snowing: until he notices something is different with Mikan that morning... "You let your hair down today." MxN


_**Hair Matters**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_Author's Note: Hello people! I'm so sorry for all the delay in updating my other stories. But I found this one shot in my old notebook. So then I guess I'll go right back to revising my other stories! Ciao._

_Love,_

_MikanXNatsumefan101_

Mikan looked so innocent, standing there before him, trying to catch one of the snowflakes on her tongue, laughing happily every time she managed to get one. She twirled around in the snow, her boots twisting here and there.

It was winter in Japan, and snowing was one of the gang's favourite weather. Hotaru was smiling one of her rare smiles when Mikan hugged her. Ruka was surrounded by animals, learning from them how to make snow angels.

Yuu was sitting on the snow, reading a book while Kitsuneme and Koko were building a snow man. But Natsume only had eyes for that one particular happy-go-lucky girl. His crimson eyes followed her every movement, hungrily taking every feature of hers in. His black fringe hung in the front of his eyes in dark, lanky strips. Leaning against the snow-covered red brick wall, he was missing out on the group's activities again, as usual.

The girl with the brown hair, though, noticed he wasn't joining in, and thus ran towards him. His eyes took in every detail of her facial features as she dashed. Her caramel-brown hair flowed behind her as she ran, her honey-brown eyes sparkling in happiness. "Natsume!" She called out. Her once annoying voice had now become a melodic piece of music to him, and he savored it. Not that he was ever going to admit it to her.

"What do you want, idiot?" He said sharply, and almost instantly, she pouted.

"You meanie!" She whined, and his eyes helplessly swiveled to her pink, luscious lips that suddenly looked like she had applied shimmering strawberry lip gloss on them; tempting and tantalizing. Yep, Natsume Hyuuga was definitely a whipped man.

She continued, thoroughly oblivious to Natsume's thoughts, "Anyway, want to join us? You shouldn't just stand there! It's more fun to play with us!"

"You let your hair down today," Was his unexpected reply, which made her startled and blush.

She tugged at a lock of brown hair, which was by some strange miracle not pulled back in her usual pigtails, avoiding his eyes, her face still red. "Yeah, well, Hotaru said I should let it down more often." She sounded slightly defensive, as she looked back at him.

He reached out and held a lock of hair himself. "Keep it this way. It's nicer like that." He said, surprising himself. At this, she turned a deeper shade of red, as she struggled to stay calm.

"I know. You said that before." She didn't look at him.

"You still remembered that night?" He was surprised that she would; Mikan did seem like the forgetful type.

"Y-yeah." She turned even redder. Then, she looked back at him, her eyes locked on his. "Who wouldn't remember? The moon was so beautiful." She whispered, as if in a trance.

"And you said to me, 'This hairstyle doesn't suit you in five year's time. Let it down.'" She continued in the same whisper as something in her eyes started to glow with an uncontrollable shine.

He lifted that lock of hair and tucked in behind her ear. Somehow, when he turned, and said, "Let's go. You wanted me to join in, didn't you?" Mikan felt a slight tug at her heart when she spotted a small smile Natsume made. _Was it,_ she wondered, _because I remembered exactly what he had said that night?_

Within a short time, 5 years had long past, and now they were fifteen. Natsume had opened up a little, but not much. Still, it was an improvement, Mikan mused as she gazed at him as he talked to Ruka, who was busy making snow angels in the snow on the ground. He deserved so much more than what he had. This, Mikan knew as much as anyone else who was close to Natsume. Still, as she looked at him wistfully, he was such a good character; moody and dark on the outside, kind and warm on the inside.

He cared a lot about his friends, and never left them in the lurch when they needed him. Mikan looked at his ruby eyes, as his lips opened and closed while talking to Ruka, wondering what Natsume thought of his own life. She pulled a lock of brown hair to the front of her face, looking at it thoughtfully. She managed a small smile on looking back at Natsume.

_Maybe I should really should let my hair down more often._


End file.
